familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bristol, Vermont
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1462053 |website = |footnotes = }} Bristol is a town in Addison County, Vermont, United States. The town was founded June 26, 1762. The population was 3,894 at the 2010 census. Main Street is home to most of the businesses of the town. The town is also home to the Lord's Prayer Rock. Geography Bristol is located in northeastern Addison County, at the western foot of the Green Mountains. The New Haven River, a tributary of Otter Creek, flows out of the mountains through the town center. The town is crossed by Vermont Route 17 (east-west) and Vermont Route 116 (north-south). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 1.57%, is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,788 people, 1,460 households, and 1,013 families residing in the town. The population density was 90.7 people per square mile (35.0/km2). There were 1,546 housing units at an average density of 37.0 per square mile (14.3/km2). The racial makeup of the town was 98.42% White, 0.24% African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.11% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.50% of the population. There were 1,460 households out of which 37.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.1% were couples living together and joined in either marriage or civil union, 10.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.6% were non-families. 22.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.03. In the town the age distribution of the population shows 27.7% under the age of 18, 7.0% from 18 to 24, 30.7% from 25 to 44, 23.7% from 45 to 64, and 10.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 95.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $43,250, and the median income for a family was $48,458. Males had a median income of $33,977 versus $23,602 for females. The per capita income for the town was $19,345. About 6.9% of families and 10.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.9% of those under age 18 and 11.1% of those age 65 or over. Education Bristol is part of the Addison Northeast Supervisory Union, which serves the towns of Bristol, Lincoln, Monkton, New Haven, and Starksboro. Bristol is home to Bristol Elementary School and Mount Abraham Union Middle/High School. Media Northeast Addison Television (NEAT TV) - Channel 16 is the local public-access television cable TV station.Addison Independent, June 2007 Notable people * Jeremiah Curtin, writer and translator * Ezra Butler Eddy, Canadian businessman and political figure References External links * Town of Bristol official website * Discover Bristol Vermont (Bristol Downtown Community Partnership) * Bristol Recreation Department Category:Towns in Vermont Category:Bristol, Vermont Category:Towns in Addison County, Vermont